keseharian meka-meka gakuen
by alicexchain
Summary: cerita tentang keseharian mekakushidan kenjirou di sekolah yang bernama meka-meka gakuen. (sedikit fan'fujo'sevice)
1. Chapter 1

**ini fanfic pertama ku jadi maaf bila kurang bagus...ceritanya tentang keseharian kagepro di sekolah nama sekolahnya adalah meka-meka gakuen (hahaha akubuat sendiri).oh ya nanti ada sedikit fan service .jadi selamat membaca**

* * *

**porlog**

"ayo duduk di tempat masing-masing!" ucap si guru yang tak lain adalah Kenjirou si guru gak jelas.(oi kamu di sana apa maksudnya bilang gak jelas!)

semua sudah rapih kecuali konoha yang ke asikan tidur "oi! konoha bangun!"kenjirou yang meneriakinya sekeras mungkin tetapi dia masih saja tidur "pake ini aja pak!" ucap momo yang memberinya pengeras suara "oi! bangun!" tetapi sama saja malah semua yang ada dikelas yang ke berisikan "pak nih pake ini aja"ucap kano sambil mengasih palu tetapi langsung di tendang sama kido "ghakk!"kano tertendang sampai tembok hancur "aduh... pusing.."ucap kano yang kepalanya terbentur "lo orang pusing..."ucap seto yang langsung mendekati kano "minum ini ! pusing hilang nyawa pun melayang!"ucap seto sambil memberi boraks*entah dari mana.

"nih konoha buat kamu jika kamu bangun"ucap shintaro sambil mendekati negima ke hidung konoha, tiba-tiba!*HAUGH! konoha bangun dan memakan negima yang ada di tangan shintaro shintaro kaget karena tiba-tiba konoha ngelindur dia memakan negima sampai tusuknya pun abis yang lebih parah lagi tangan shintaro nyaris di makan olehnya."oooi! bangun tolol!" teriak shintaro sambil memukulnya pake pun bangun.

tangan shintaro memar "wah maaf ya shintaro..."ucap konoha "ya..ya..ya..."balas shintaro "itu memar ya..?" tanya konoha "iya" "sakit ya?" "iya! tolong kasih salep dong!" konoha pun memberi salam "oi kenapa ngasih salam?!" "loh katanya kasih salam?"ucap konoha "bukan salam dodol tapi SALEP!" entah kenapa di sini konoha menjadi orang yang menyebalkan.

"sudah sudah... waktunya pembagian ulangan!" ucap kenjirou semua pun kembali ke tempat masing-masing kano pun di seret kido. semua di bagikan satu per satu semua mendapat nilai bagus kecuali momo "kisaragi-san! kenapa ikan kamu jawab hidup di 2 alam?!"teriak sensei "kan kalau ikan habis di tangkap dia ada di darat..."jawab momo .

jam pelajaran pun selesai mereka pun istirahat konoha langsung tancap gas pergi ke kantin sedangkan yang lain pada bingung pengen ngapain...konoha pun kembali sambil memborong semua negima yang ada di kantin. yang lain kaget "ooowh! konoha kau dapat uang dari mana?!" konoha hanya berkata"aku di berikan oleh tante kantin yang baik" (karna dia ganteng?) para laki-laki merasa iri melihat tampangnya itu.

"main ps yuk!" ucap momo "tapi mana ps-nya?! emang bisa di sekolah?!" bentak shintaro "tentu saja! tak ada yang tidak mungkin kalau punya kantong doraemon!" ucap momo sambil mengeluarkan kantong doraemon'?' 'dapet dari mana dia...'pikir shintaro. ps pun di ke luarkan mereka bermain mari* kart "ok yang kalah harus turuti yang menang!" ucap momo lebar membahana

babak pertama(momo vs hibiya)

"ok aku duluan ya sama si boncel!"teriak momo "apa kau bilang?! boncel! enak saja akan ku buat kau memakan kata-kata itu nenek!" "apa?! nenek! enak saja lagi pula apa enaknya makan kata-kata!" "bodoh! itu cuma kalimat perumpamaan!".mereka pun bermain dan akhirnya momo lah pemenangnya "hore! hore! yey menang-menang"teriak momo sambil menari samba ala kemenangan "oi terlalu heboh!, jadi nenek pengen apa hah?!" "umm... ah! kamu harus mengelilingi lapangan 10 putaran" ucap momo "apa?! kau gila?!" teriak hibiya dah kaya gajah laut'?', akhirnya hibiya pun memutarinya.

bel berbunyi dan mereka tidak menyadarinya"haii...waktunya belajar!" teriak sensei gak jelas'...'dan sepertinya mereka tidak meladeninya (kenjirou : rapopo gw,*sabar sensei...)

babak ke-2 (kido vs kano)

"yay! sekarang giliran ku! ayo kido!" ucap kano riang "sabar oi!" ucap kido sambil duduk,"ada apa kido-san? kamu takut kalah ya?" "a-apa! enak saja!"BLETAK! ucap kido sambil memukul kano menggunakan stik ps "haha... ayo kita mulai"ucap kano sambil mengusap kepalanya. mereka berdua menggunakan kekuatan mata,*sepertinya akan seru.

kido yang berada di belakang kano menyerang dengan bom yang di sembunyikannya dan mengenainya"ah! kido kau curang" ucap kano,kano pun membalasnya dengan membuat dirinya menjadi banyak kido bingung pengen menerang yang mana karna ada 1000 pemain di sana?! *emang bisa* "hei kalian berdua curang! kartu merah!" ucap ene yang muncul di hape shintaro *sekolah ni boleh bawa hape ya?* akhirnya gak ada yang menang di ronde ke-2 "oi katanya boleh pake kekuatan!?" ucap kido kesal "kan aku hanya bercanda"balas kano santai , tiba-tiba *BUGH "ka...no...!" itu suara kido yang memukul kano dengan suara horor. "ki...kido -san...?" ucap mary ketakutan "tenang mary! selanjutnya giliran kita!" ucap seto" ah...iya!".

babak ke-3 (mary vs seto)

"ayo mary..."ucap seto sambil mengajak mary duduk "umm... tapi.. seto tolong ajarin aku cara mainnya..." "ok..." mereka pun memulainya. "mary kamu harus begini...begitu...blablabla..." saking asiknya ngajarin mary seto pun lupa dia sama sekali belum menjalankan playernya akhirnya mary pun menang "waah... menang" ucap mary kagum "hehehe...aku lupa mainin nah mary sekarang apa yang kamu mau?" "umm...khu..." entah mengapa mary mengeluarkan aura hitam 'hah!?' 'waduh...rasanya aku berfirasat buruk deh...' seto berkata dalam hati "seto...aku ingin kamu..." 'aaa...ini dia...' "aku ingin kamu mencium pipi shintaro!" 'what!?' sepertinya penyakit fangirl mary kambuh. shintaro yang lagi minum cola langsung nyemburin colanya "o-oi ! mary jangan ngawur kamu!"ucap shintaro "hahaha dari pada kamu master kamu di komputer kan sering buka boke..."ucapan ene langsung di berhentikan shintaro dengan mengecilkan suaranya "berisik ah..! pokoknya aku tetep gak mau!" "j-jadi... gak bisa ya...hue.."mary hampir menangis "m-mary akan aku lakukan t-tapi kamu jangan nangis ya..."ucap seto seperti seorang gentelmen agak kaku."shintaro!" seto menghadap ke shintaro. wajah shintaro di banjiri keringat "tolong!" shintaro berusaha kabur tetapi akhirnya dia kena juga. "dasar bodoh!"teriak shntaro sambul memukul seto "oh ternyata shintaro kalau dengan seto S&M ya"ucap mary yang mencatatnya di buku

"eto...mary?"momo yang baru ke atas abis jemput hibiya langsung cengo sama hibiya karna seto mencium pipi shintaro.

babak terakhir (shintaro vs konoha)

"master aku juga ingin main!" ucap ene "gak bisa kamu aja gak bisa keluar dari hape, yang ada klo kamu teleport ke game kamu pasti ngecheat!" ucap shintaro panjang. akhirnya shintaro main sama konoha dan yang menang ya pastilah shintaro.

"shintaro kau pengen apa?"tanya konoha datar seperti aspal yang menggumpal *apanya datar?!* "apa ya?" 'sebenarnya sih gak ada' "umm..." "tolong peluk aku!" ucap mary tiba-tiba dari belakang "oh"konoha mengangguk "oi! mary!" teriak shintaro kesal karna udah 2 kali di permainkan mary. konoha pun memeluk shintaro "o-oi! konoha!"kaget shintaro sambil melepaskannya wajahnya merah,"owh! ternyata dia tsundere terhadap konoha!" ucap mary sambil mencatatnya lagi "oi...mary apa yang kau catat sih...?" tanya momo "umm..rahasia"balas mary.

"oi semua dah selesai belum sih sense kok merasa jadi FA ya?"ucap kenjirou yang meneteskan air mata "oh sensei! main yuk!"ucap mereka" ...ok.." sensei gak jelas itu pun main dan lupa pekerjaannya.

bel pun berbunyi bertanda wakunya pulang

"sampai jumpa besok!" ucap semua. mereka semua pulang,sementara kenjirou pergi ke ruang guru "kenjirou-sensei mana hasil tes kelas hari ini?" "...ah..."sensei itu pun ingat bahwa ia lupa mengerjakan tugasnya.

* * *

**maaf ya sensei... ending mu menyedih kan. lagi pula kamu menghabiskannya dengan bersenang-senang kan. **

**oh ya aku bingung nih mau di lanjutin apa enggak? soalnya gak ada ide, tapi semoga berlanjut ya.^^**


	2. tes gaje (tes uji nyali) part 1

**aduh...maaf lama ,gak ada ide nih... tapi aku akan berusaha sebisa ku walau masih kurang bagus atau OOC dan garing. (warning: garing dan typo).**

* * *

**tes gaje yang tak terduga**

pagi yang cerah...burung-burung bersiul...melihat anak-anak memasuki sekolah dengan muka yang berbahagia...dan belnya pun berbunyi anak-anak yang awalnya bermuka ceria langsung berubah menjadi berkeringat dingin,pucat,dan mereka mulai berlari seperti spartan!

saat itu gerbang hendak di tutup shintaro dan yang lainnya itu pun berlari seperti spartan. seto sambil menggendong mary dengan kecepatan penuh telah lolos menempuh gerbang, kido yang bisa tak terlihat langsung memanjat pagar tersebut dengan perlahan dan menuju ke kelas,momo memberi alasan kalo dia telat karena ada suatu halangan yang sudah biasa di dengar oleh penjaga gerbang,ene berpindah dari hape shintaro ke hape momo.

"akh! ene sialan!"teriak shintaro "tenang shintaro! kita masih punya ini, 'baling-baling bambu!' " ucap kano ala doraemin*plak! autor di gampar karna salah nulis* "eh kano! aku ikut!"teriak shintaro "maaf shintaro...gak bisa baling-baling bambunya cuma satu kalo mau bikin aja tuh ada bambu"kano nunjuk ke tukang jualan es tebu sambil terbang meninggalkan shintaro "itu sih tebu bukan bambu!" teriak shintaro kesal ' sial! semuanya udah masuk hibiya dah dari pagi masa sendiri di luar!?' pikir shintaro. tiba-tiba konoha lewat sambil minum es tebu *kenapa malah asik minum?!*

"ah! konoha! bantu aku masuk ke kelas" ucap shintaro. "...oh..."singkat cerita konoha langsung menggendong shintaro dan berlari dengan 'high speed' menuju gerbang dan menendang gerbang sampe rubuh *konoha kamu jangan rusak fasilitas sekolah...* shintaro yang sedang di gendong hanya bisa teriak mukanya pucat dan dia berkeringat panas dingin. saat sampai di kelas konoha menurunkan shintaro. shintaro merasa abis mabuk darat.

singkat cerita...pelajaran pun dimulai. "pagi semua! eh shintaro kenapa?!" ucap kenjirou yang baru masuk kelas kaget ngeliat shintaro pingsan di bangkunya "tadi dia di gendong konoha terus konohanya lari dengan high speednya pak!" ucap kano. "sudah lah! ayo belajar!"pelajaran pun di mulai."oh ya bapak lupa kemaren kan bapak pengen ngasih tes dadakan tapi gak jadi karna kalian ajak main ps, jadi bapak adakan tes dadakan itu sekarang!"

"APAAA?!"teriak murid-murid terkaget-kaget 45 *bukannya semangat 45 ya?* "tenang ini bukan hanya sekedar ujian biasa" 'itu malah bikin tambah khawatir!' teriak seluruh siswa dalam hati,"tenag-tenang tes nya cuma bentar kok" . tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka "pagi! sense gaje maaf aku terlambat!"ucap seseorang berrambut hitam yang bernama kuroha. "oi!kuroha jangan manggil sensei kamu kaya gitu gak sopan!" teriak sensei

*autor : sensei emang gaje kali! buktinya lupain pelajaran dan malah main pe es

kenjirou : enak aja! orang itu kamu sendiri yang bikin! (autor di geplak kenjirou)

"sudah lah! ayo mulai tesnya...lah!?"ucap sensei yang kaget karna kertasnya dah di makan konoha*konoha kamu gila makan kertas emang kamu kambing(kambing makan rumput kali)*

"hore! gak perlu ada tes lagi!" teriak seluruh siswa di kelas yang saking berisiknya sampai terdengar ke astronot yang ada di bulan *yang bener aja?!* "hehe... sebenernya itu bukan buat tes hari ini,tapi... ini dia! yang di gunakan untuk tes!"kenjirou mengeluarkan senter-senter yang ia colong dari tetangga sebelahnya (kenjirou : oi autor! sejahat apapun gue gak nyolong juga kali...*autor di tampol pake senter)

"sensei! senter itu buat apa?" ucap hibya "ah! ini buat tes,kali ini tesnya tes ujinyali." "sensei! kenapa sensei gak buat tes biasa aja sih?!" ucap shintaro dengan malasnya (atau sebenarnya takut?) "yah mau gimana lagi...sensei males bikin soal,tar sensei nilai ke kompakan kalian melalui sisi tipi di tra*s tujuh!" *emang bakal ada?!* "ehh~?! kita bakal di liat di tipi?!"teriak ene "gak lah bercanda...,sensei bakal asal nilai aja~"ucap kenjirou dengan santainya GUBRAK! semuanya pingsan "kalo gitu sensei! kenapa gak usah aja ujinyalinya?! tinggal nilai aja kan?!" ucap kido (agak takut) "kenapa bebeb kido takut?" ucap kano sambil menjahili kido dan langsung di serang kido dengan '-kamekameha!'?'-'yang membuat hidung kano mengeluarkan air mancur warna merah(darah) "gak mungkin! siapa juga yang takut! ayo kita mulai!"ucap kido kalang kabut. "waw bebeb kido aku gak tau kamu punya kekuatan _kamekameha_! " sekali lagi kano di tendang oleh kido ala leonardo messi *weew ternyata kido jago main bola ya!* "kamu sih kano...bisanya bikin danchou marah aja!" ucap momo sambil memandang kano dengan muka apa adanya.

"ayo kita bagian kelompoknya!"ucap kenjirou "ayoo!" seru para siswa.

"kelompok pertama! momo,hibya,dan ene!" "huh! kenapa aku harus bareng sama tante-tante?!"ucap hibya kesal "ya udah! kalo gak mau aku bareng ene aja"balas momo sambil mencubit hibya "apa sih! sakit tau tante!" "sudah sudah...jangan berantem aku di sini untuk mendamaikan loh..."ucap ene sambil menenang kan "huh yasudah aku mengalah" ucap mereka berdua.

"kelompok kedua! kido dan kano." "bebeb kita bareng lagi ~ "ucap kano "bacot luh kano!" teriak kido(agak takut)."kenapa bebeb takut? perlu gandengan ?" ucap kano sekali lagi yang pasti membuat kido marah dan melempar kano ke papan tulis "au...serangan bebeb emang enak~" ucap kano yang langsung tiarap di hadapan papan tulis.

"kelompok tiga! marry sama seto." "seto...kita bareng ~ kita bareng ~ " ucap marry senang "hahaha...iya kita bareng! lakukan yang terbaik ya!" balas seto.*hmm...marry sama seto anteng-anteng aja ya*.

"kelompok empat!(terakhir) shintaro,konoha sama kuroha." "akhirnya! terbebas dari ene!" ucap shintaro sambil loncat-loncatan dan tiba-tiba kakinya ke sandung *makanya siapa suruh loncat-loncatan* "shintaro awas jatuh!" ucap konoha sambil memegang tangan shintaro "uh? makasih konoha..."ucap shintaro mukanya memerah "oi! konoha sialan! ngapain kamu mesra-mersaan hah?!"teriak kuroha memecahkan suasana "konoha..."ucap marry "apa?" "ada yang baru nih~...kuroha iri sama konoha!" ucap marry ngikutin iklan oreo "apaan sih marry?! lo anak medusa umur dah 140 tahun masih aja sekolah! lo gak naik-naik?! tuh liat tuh ubannya rambut lo warna putih semua!" kuroha membalas dengan suara lantang "ini bukan uban bego! emang dari sananya begini!"ucap marry(baru tau aku marry bisa ngucapin kata kasar)

"nah...sensei jelasin dulu ya cara mainnya. pertama tiap kelompok harus pergi ketempat yang di tentukan dan mengambil bendera merah di suatu tempat tersembunyi tetapi sesuai namanya itu ujinyali jadi sensei dah membuat 1000 perngkap di sana dan tes itu di mulai sepulang sekolah dan pluss...lampu akan di matikan jadi sensei berikan itu senter buat nerangin. kelompok pertama! pergi ke ruang komputer ,kelompok ke dua pergi ke ruang olahraga ,kelompok ke-3 pergi ke perpustakaan , dan terakhir kelompok ke-4 pergi ke lab ipa. oh ya bendera itu bisa ada di mana aja loh! ukuran bendera sesuai tempatnya. kelompok di nilai saat sudah kembali ke kelas semakin lambat nilai di kurangi kalian semua mengerti?" ucap sensei gaje yang ucapannya itu panjang kali lembar*lebar kali* bagi cape itu.

"mengerti sensei!"ucap semuanya. "oh ya sensei lupa karna waktu mulainya masih lama jadi mari belajar dulu!" "noooo!" teriak semua.(singkat aja...)

sore pun tiba, tiba waktunya pulang sekolah. mereka pun siap mengikuti tes yang gak jelas tersebut yang juga di buat oleh sensei yang gak jelas pula.(*autor di geplak lagi ama kenjirou)."oke anak-anak semua perangkap sudah siap! tinggal menghitung mundur!" *emang roket?!* teriak kenjirou. semua anak menyiapkan senternya. lampu pun tiba-tiba mati "yo! mulai!". masing-masing kelompok keluar kelas dan menuju tujuan masing-masing

(mari kita saksiakn siaran live nya dari masing-masing kelompok).

dimulai dari kelompok pertama! momo dan hibya seperti biasa... sedang berdebad masalah keluarga (momo & hibya : oi! autor goblok apanya yang maslah keluarga?!*autor sembunyi lagi kaya mata-mata'gaje luh tor...') kelompok pertama menuju ruang komputer "waaah! komputernya banyak buanget! adik kecil! apa aku bisa liat-liat di komputer itu?" ucap ene ke momo "umm... boleh tapi kenapa di komputer?" tanya momo bingung "kan kata sensei kita bisa nyari di mana aja" balas ene "oh ya udah hati-hati ya" "iya!".

sementara ene sedang mencari di komputer hibya sedang mencari di atas -tiba salah satu kaki bangku yang sedang hibya naikin kerops (emang gigi?!) "hibya! awas!" teriak momo sambil menangkap hibya yang hampir terjatuh dari bangku "haah... save..." ucap momo menghela nafas lega "apa sih tante gendut ?!" teriak hibya mukanya memerah dia melepaskan dirinya dari rangkulan momo "apa?! gendut?! dasar ni bocah ya...dah di bantu malah bilang gue yang cantik dan kiut kiut ini gendut, bilang makasih kek!" "huh dasar tante-tante alay iya iya...makasih" ucap hibya "apa?! ga kedengeran tau!" "_aku bilang makasih!" teriak hibya menggunakan 'toa'*autor : dapet dimana toa-nya? hibya : dari kantong doraemon (emang ada ya?!)* "busyet! berisk amet kuping gua pengang tau bocah!"teriak momo "lah?! katanya gak kedengeran gimana sih tante?".

"hei semua! aku nemu sesuatu nih" ucap ene yang ada di salah satu komputer sekolah "ada apa ene?" ucap mereka berdua "liat nih ada pesan. ene pun menunjuk pesan yang bertulisan ' selamat! bendera itu ada di belakang ruang ini di selipin di tumpukan kabel-kabel komputer, selamat mencari~ oh ya sebelum itu tekan tombol merah ini-'

"akhirnya...ketemu juga...ayo tante cari benderanya!"ucap hibya sambil berjalan ke belakang "tunggu bocah! kita harus mencet tombol merah ini dulu!"ucap momo sambil menekan tombol "bodoh! itu pasti jebakan!" saat hibya udah di deket bendera tiba-tiba ZINGG pintu ruang komputer tertutup secara tiba-tiba "buset! sensei nge-edit pintunya jadi canggih!" teriak ene yang kembali ke hp momo "ene...yang terpenting bukan itu yang penting gimana cara keluarnya!" jelas momo "oi tante liat dulu sini ada pertanyaan katanya kalo bisa jawab pintu ke buka secara sendirinya tapi kalo enggak akan di jatohin benda dari atas" ucap hibya sambil memegang bendera merah tersebut "umm... (dah ah! singkat cerita momo dkk masih terperangkap di sana untuk beberapa menit)

lanjut ke kelompok 2,autor : ehem! ada pasangan mesra nih~ BLETAK!*autor di serang sama kido dengan senapan mh370 *bukannya itu nama kapal?!*

(di beritakan autor yang menulis cerita ini sekarat dan membutuhkan istirahat yang cukup. p.s autor sendiri.)

* * *

**aduh... jadi bingung nih...um..um..*maik tes maik tes**. **ah di episode selanjutnya! adalah lanjutan dari episode mana kelanjutannya ya... keliatannya seru *belum aja di liat udah bilang seru!* jaa~ autor pengen tidur dulu bye~! tolong saksikan kelanjutannya ya di acara fanfic chanelh 012345 *chanelnya cari aja di tipi sendiri pake rimut ampe tangan pegel dijamin gak bakal ketemu!***

*akhirnya autor pun tertidur...zzzz...


End file.
